A neutron source is being developed with a capability of producing 14 MeV neutrons at a rate of 1-2 x 10 to the 13th power s to the minus 1. An ultrahigh vacuum neutron tube has been designed incorporating a duopigatron ion source, a single stage accelerator and a high temperature metal hydride target capable of withstanding beam power densities of 4 kW/ square cm. Construction of the tube should be completed in April, 1980 with testing and evaluation continuing through the next year. The main thrust of the development will be to eliminate impurities in the ion beam which reduce the neutron output and target lifetime. Efforts will also be aimed at building a low-pressure ion source to eliminate the necessity for pumping the tube during operation which will reduce the tritium inventory in the tube and simplify tube operation. A program for building a segmented, 350 mm diameter, glass-ceramic insulator is also being supported. Such an insulator will improve high voltage reliability because the electric field is more uniformly distributed along the insulator wall and the field can be shaped so that the probability of surface flashover is reduced.